The Tormentor
The Tormentor was a large, insectoid Necromorph composed of numerous corpses. As of the present, the only known specimen was encountered on Titan Station in Dead Space 2. Description The Tormentor was a gigantic Necromorph with a long, slender body and highly elongated limbs. The Necromorph was mostly composed of hardened bone material similar to that of a Brute, acting as a tough armor that not even high-caliber weapons could break. At the end of a flexible neck was the Necromorph's head which was formed from the head of a single human victim. The upper jaw expanded into a fanged maw and a pair of mandibles protruded from either side of the face. The Tormentor's forelimbs are extremely long and are composed of glowing yellow tissue near the shoulder joint. This tissue was a weak point and if enough damage was sustained in this region, it would explode, severing the limb. The rest of the body was a serpentine, misshapen mass of bone fragments and necrotic tissue. The Tormentor had two mini-sized legs in the middle of his body that served as extra support to his weight. Gameplay It was first seen right after the encounter with Daina. It was very tough as the guns from the EarthGov Gunship (Which could destroy a shuttle) did not seem to damage it. The fight between Isaac and the Tormentor began when Isaac fell through a vent in order to escape an EarthGov gunship. After he fell through the vent into a bloodstained pit, the Tormentor appeared, roared at Isaac and seized him in one of his arms. Isaac shot the yellow tissue on the arm's shoulder in order to dismember the limb and escape. After successfully dismembering the Tormentor's arm, Isaac ran toward a window. The gunship appeared outside and proceeded to open fire, breaking the glass and sucking Isaac and the Tormentor out into space with him whirling madly in the zero-gravity environment. Isaac grabbed hold of the gunship, but as he turned to look, the Tormentor crashed into the ship as well. Isaac tried to escape by boosting away, but the Tormentor grabbed his leg. The Tormentor, however was momentarily distracted by the fuel canisters floating out of the ruptured hull of the gunship. To escape, Isaac shot one of the canisters which killed the Tormentor and sent Isaac spiraling back through a window into another residential area of the Sprawl. Due to the constrained time to attack the Tormentor's weak points, Isaac's equipped weapon would automatically be reloaded once the weak point was sufficiently hit, bypassing the reload animation and saving precious time. Death Scene *During any part of the sequence where Isaac has to dismember one of his arms, should he fail to do sufficient damage to the arm, the creature will break free of the debris he is trapped under and bite Isaac's head off. *If Isaac fails to open the Kinesis door after the first part of the fight, the Tormentor will run into Isaac, knocking him down and trampling him to death. *If Isaac fails to shoot the explosive barrels released from the ship while being held by the creature, he will fling him around and while doing so bites into his torso, as Isaac screams in pain, the Tormentor gets a better grip on his legs and yanks his head sideways, ripping Isaac in half. As Isaac's top half floats away, Isaac's right-hand floats past the screen against a blank background of space, a clear reference to the cover art of the first Dead Space. File:Dead Space 2 - The Tormenter Death 1-1|thumb|right|150px File:Dead Space 2 - The Tormenter Death 6|thumb|right|150px File:Dead Space 2 - The Tormenter Death 5-0|thumb|left|150px Trivia *''Dead Space 2's development team had given the Tormentor the nickname ''Kong , possibly as a reference to the '' King Kong'' character. **It is called the "boss_kong" or "kong" also in the game files. *The Dead Space 2 demo ends as the Tormentor appears. *There are a total of six ways to die in the Tormentor boss fight. This is the most death scenes of any Necromorph so far in the series that has been scripted. *The Tormentor is the only boss in the Dead Space series that is entirely fought through quick-time events. *There is a glitch where using the Detonator in the second segment of the Tormentor fight will cause Isaac to be completely dismembered except for his pelvis. The player can still play until the part where the Tormentor throws Isaac across the room near the door. Isaac immediately dies after he stands up. *There are two ways to trigger the glitch where the Tormentor can run past Isaac. The first way is to stand against the hatch and not open it and he will pass through with Isaac harmed. The second way (if you want some extra room open the hatch) is to use stasis on the Necromorph and carefully walk around it, the arm will damage Isaac and if the body or secondary legs touch him it will result in an instant death. Isaac can then explore the lair. Somehow, if the player did the glitch where the Tormentor would run past Isaac, he runs through the glass in the room behind the hatch and eventually run out to space. However, if the player triggers the third fight sequence, the Tormentor will still teleport back and the scripted fight scene continues as normal. *The only foreshadowing before the appearance of the Tormentor occurs in Chapter 4, when Isaac first encounters the Stalkers in the Unitologist Church and he senses a massive Necromorph breaking and jamming a door. No characters say anything about its size, attacks, or even presence before Isaac encounters it. *The name of this Necromorph is strange, as the word "torment" would mean to constantly bother somebody. **However, it could refer to the fact that it was causing Isaac a lot of stress and worry while he was trying to kill him. *Interestingly, the Tormentor has only one arm that has a weak-spot containing yellow tissue. Usually both the limbs are connected with this type of flesh, however, the Tormentor is unique with that matter. *The Tormentor has an intact pelvis bone visible on the under-side of his neck, possibly belonging to the same victim who's face serves as the Necromorph's head. *It is unknown how The Tormentor quickly locked onto Isaac's position after he fell down the vent, one can say The Tormentor has a keen sense of hearing but it does not explain why it would not attempt to kill Isaac earlier. Gallery File:Tormentor.jpg|Isaac meets The Tormentor File:Tormenter.jpg File:Weakness.jpg|The Tormentor's weak point; a glowing yellow pustule. Deadspace2NecroTormenter1.jpg|The Tormentor pursuing Isaac. Deadspace2NecroTormenter.jpg|A closeup of the Tormentor before it knocks Isaac into space. Flying tormenter.jpg|The Tormentor flying towards Isaac. Torment.jpg|Tormentor concept art Screen_shot_2013-02-22_at_8.36.56_AM.png|Tormentor concept featured in 'a journey through terror' video series on YouTube. Tormentor_model_render.png|Tormentor render. es:The Tormenter ru:The Tormenter Category:Bosses Category:Massive necromorphs Category:Non-humanoid necromorphs Category:Deceased